Seungri's Five Nights of BIGBANG
by SebastiansScratchkitty
Summary: BIGBANG YAOI FIC: Seungri decides to spend each progressing day seducing (or trying to) each member of bigbang, and by night, hopefully have them in his bed.. How will he do it as the maknae? Will he be successful? Will he be caught? Will he be top or bottom!
1. PROLOUGE

**huh?**

**HUH?**

**What's Scratch doing writing fics about kpop and not Black Butler?!**

**For all bigbang/kpop fans, I usually write yaoi fanfics for anime, so this story is pretty unusual for me lol~**

**But I feel like I just found out where all the real-life anime boys are! I wanted to try writing something on them, so here goes my first try! Hope you like it, and reviews/comments are APPRECIATED THANK YOU SO MUCH ASDFGHJKL**

_**So without any further adoodoo,**_

_**Enjoy~!**_

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

**Seungri's Five Nights of BIGBANG**

_**-Intro-**_

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

"Ooh, Seungri..."

Soft whispers of lust flowed throughout the room as sheets stirred and bodies rubbed up against each other eagerly. The dorm room was empty except for the two of them, and it was dark.

"Yes baby?"

Her name was Eun-Sae. He had met her just tonight at the pub. It hadnt taken much to take her home; she was an easy, sexy girl who loved late-night movies and chocolate covered strawberries.

"I want you inside..!"

"Not unless you ask for it."

Tonight was fairly normal. Everything had gone smoothly as usual, and he had brought a girl to his dorm and in his bed. What could he say? Despite being the cute and clumsy maknae of bigbang, he also had a different side character he would play occasionally that was usefull with the ladies.

"Mmm please Seungri, I need you to fill me up! If I don't come soon, I-I'll-aaaahn!"

Having sex with women like this was easy, and quick. He could play them right into his hands to satisfy his urges for a night, and never really looked back at them once it was all over.

"Faster..!"

"What's the magic word..?"

"Please! I need this!"

With a final, powerful, thrust, he pushed his member deep inside her and came, not hesitating to fill her insides with his cum. She came too, and hard. After her orgasm finished and he pulled out, she lay close to him, panting.

"Goddamnit. I told you not to come inside, you player."

"You know you liked it."

She let out an annoyed sigh before reaching up and stroking his slight, yet lean, abs.

"...yeah."

As she started to drift off to sleep, Seungri sighed and stroked his still-hard member. This had been happening recently... even after bringing home a beautiful girl and sleeping with her, he hadnt been able to get off like he usually could.

He couldn't understand what was wrong. The night was undisturbed, the mood was romantic, and the girls were sexy.

The beautiful girl beside him finally fell asleep, her soft skin smooth and her lips pearlescent as she breathed peacefully. Taking a hand and running it gently through her hair, he ran his hand over her face softly as she stirred a bit.

Sighing, he took away his hand and looked out the window and into the night.

It was almost as if he were.. bored.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"But T.O.P hyung..."

Seungri prodded Seunghyun's side in disappointment. The older hyung was nomming on cookies he had gotten from a fan during their concert, and he was not intent on sharing.

"Why can't I have a cookie?! Just one? Please?"

"I'mf not gunna giffve youf one," he growled with his mouth full. Swallowing, he tipped up his head importantly.

"These are specially made from a fan."

"Yeah, specially THROWN at you!"

Seunghyun gave him a playful clout. "Pfff, how else were they supposed to give it to me on stage? Anyway, you can't have one."

Seungri slumped out of the kitchen, sulking. But as soon as he made it past the doorway, Jiyong grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side. "Hyung, what are you-"

"Shhh~!" GD put a slender finger to his lips and grinned mischievously "I want one of TOP's cookies too. But youre doing it all wrong! You have to do something like this..."

Tiptoeing slowly into the kitchen behind Seunghyun, Jiyong suddenly put his arms around him, startling the older member.

"Hyunggggg~!"

Laughing, TOP looked over at Jiyong and shook his finger. "You can't have a cookie either, GD..." Jiyong puffed out his cheeks in a cute pout and sat below him. With Seunghyun sitting on the chair, this was the perfect position to do some aegyo. "But hyung, its bad for your teeth to eat all of those cookies at once..." GD tilted his head at a sideways angle giving him puppy eyes. Seunghyun reached down and squished his cheeks. "Is that all? Im still gonna eat the cookies. You rarely call me hyung anyways.." Jiyong started to go red in embarrassment, but still kept up his act.

'_He seriously wants a cookie huh..._.' thought Seungri with a smirk.

"No, that's not it..." Jiyong said, moving TOPs hands away from his cheeks and holding them while he started to look up at him. "I want a cookie.. and hyung doesn't want to share with his poor hungry dongsaeng..." Jiyong put out his lip at Seunghyun and bounced up and down eagerly. Seunghyun laughed again and ruffled GD's hair. "Alright fine. Say 'aah'." Jiyong leaned up and opened his small mouth and Seunghyun popped in a cookie. "Just like feeding a little puppy," TOP chuckled. "Aish hyung its really big!" GD mumbled through the cookie as he stumbled out of the kitchen.

Seungri looked in awe at his hyung's cookie. "How did you..!"

GD smirked. "Easy. Choi Seunghyun is a sucker for cute. Why do you think he collects bearbricks and action figures? He never really grew up all the way inside."

Seungri laughed in amazement. "Wow. And I've never seen that side of you before either!"

GD's face turned pink and he punched his arm in annoyance. "Shut up! In the end it was worth it, cause look who _got_ a cookie, and then look who still wants one." Seungri groaned and started sulking again.

"Unless you want to eat it from my mouth~"

Seungri looked up in surprise at Jiyong, who had leaned forward a bit with the other end of the cookie still sticking out of his mouth teasingly.

_'Hmm, what if I...?'_

Licking his lips slowly, Seungri grabbed Jiyong's jaw and leaned in closer to take it from him.

"W-Wha-?" GD flinched suddenly and went red, eyes wide. "Aish! I was just messing with you! Go get your own cookie stupid!" He tried to move back, but Seungri's hold on his jaw held firm as his other hand grabbed Jiyong's wrist. He was playing him just like he played all of those girls, and it was working. For this strange, unusual moment, GD's role as the hyung and Seungri's role as the maknae had seemed to have flipped as Jiyong was being.. _submissive_.

"Stay still," He murmured, face moving in closer. GD finally squeezed his eyes shut and his face flushed red as Seungri finally took a large portion of the cookie into his mouth... And bit it upwards and off slowly. Swallowing his bite, he suddenly noticed something on Jiyong's cheek.

"Jiyong-ah.." Seungri smirked, this time not calling him hyung. "You have crumbs on your face." Hand still on Jiyong's jaw, he turned it to his right slightly and licked off the crumbs on his cheek, earning a small startled sound and a shudder from GD. Releasing him from his hold, Seungri licked his lips and started to walk away, leaving a shocked Jiyong to sink shakily onto the floor.

"Wow, those cookies taste great."

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

**and so HAZZA~! There goes the first chapter! **

**ANIME FANS! Anyone know where the cookie bite and lick is from? If you do know, post it in your review! :3**

**~Scratchkitty~**


	2. NIGHT ONE: Jiyong (Part One)

**ONWARDS TO THE SECOND CHAPTER ~~!**

**Hope you enjoy! Reviews are worshiped here o_o;;;**

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Seungri's Five Nights of BIGBANG

_NIGHT ONE: Jiyong_

_Part One_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I've decided.

Instead of bringing a girl home tonight..

Ill bring myself GD.

I had never realized that he could be so adorably submissive.. looks like bigbang's leader has an interesting side to him after all. TOP hyung's right, he's just like a little puppy.

I wonder what it'll be like to sleep with a guy?

Jiyong hyung... you're all mine tonight.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Seungri, what are you staring at..."

Jiyong was making a sandwich, and could feel the prick of his stare on his back as he turned around to give him a weird look. Seeing his dongsaeng eyeing him so intensely, GD swallowed nervously.

Seungri smiled and licked his lips. "Hyung, can you make me a sandwich too~?" Getting up from the chair where he was sitting, he started walking towards Jiyong. "Like that American one called PB & J." GD quickly turned around and chuckled nervously. "Telling hyung to make you a sandwich? Aishh, I'm already busy as it is making my tuna fish one... a-aah-!"

Seungri had stepped up close to Jiyong; pressing against his back with his hands on GD's elbows as his elder tensed up instantly. "Aw hyung, its fine see; this American sandwich is really simple. Watch, 'kay?" Sliding his hands down and under Jiyong's arms, he guided his wrists over to the peanut butter jar. "This is the first ingredient," Seungri murmured into GD's ear, making him redden and shudder. "W-What the?! Im not gonna make some weird American sandwich.. and stop touching my arms!" GD tried to squirm out of his hands, but Seungri ignored him and pressed up closer. It also felt like something was hardening below... "S-Seungri, what are you...!"

"Hmm... the jelly is way over there in the fridge, so let's just use this honey." Seungri traced over GD's arms to the honey, and opened the cap. "We hardly ever use this to cook anything so it might've gotten bad. Could you taste test it for me, hyung?" Seungri slid a hand up Jiyong's chest, feeling the lean muscles underneath his sparse tangtop, and touched his soft lips gently as he felt Jiyong's gasp on his fingers. "I don't want my yummy sandwich to taste like rotten honey..."

"Aish, this... you're always... touching my face...!" GD's face flushed red again as he tried to back up from Seungri, but the younger's free arm had wrapped itself around his waist as well. Dipping his other hand's fingers into the jar of honey, he raised it up to Jiyong's face. "Comon hyung, try it.. I want you to suck it off my fingers like a puppy." Seungri was getting impatient now, but GD turned his face away in embarrasment. "Why would I eat something off your fingers?!"

"Cause I asked you nicely."

Seungri suddenly ground his hips up into Jiyong's ass, earning a him startled gasp. Taking advantage of this, he slipped two fingers in his briefly open mouth.

"Now suck."

Jiyong blushed hard and hesitated for a moment, but started to suck and swirl his tongue around his fingers slowly. "You see? Was that so hard?" GD only shut his eyes and shook his head.

Seungri could feel himself getting turned on by Jiyong's small tongue slipping around his fingers as the tent in his pants started growing. Pulling Jiyong closer to him, he started to rub his crotch against him.

"Mhmphhhm!" GD flinched and struggled in protest, but Seungri only panted and ground into him harder. Dipping his fingers into the honey jar again, he popped them back into GD's mouth. "Keep sucking."

Seungri leaned over and bit Jiyong's neck, letting out a soft pleasurable groan as GD arched his back in response and bucked into his rapidly swelling member. Jiyong gasped for air as a shudder racked his body, letting go of the fingers in his mouth, but Seungri immediately turned Jiyong's face towards him and crashed their lips together in a hot, sweet kiss. Jiyong moaned into his mouth and squirmed as the tent above his own crotch was also swelling, and he started to rub the tip of it onto the counter table. By now, Seungri's other hand was roaming under GD's tangtop, and his erection throbbed as he felt the smooth abs under his sparse clothes. Breaking the kiss briefly to breathe, Seungri watched as the thin trail of honey that connected their lips broke softly, and panted heavily as he looked deep into Jiyong's hazy, bewildered eyes. "I...I...I'm-!" Jiyong was flustered, but Seungri just put a finger over his soft lips.

_I dont know what this is, but... it feels good. HE feels good._

He was just about to dive back in before suddenly, out in the living room, about two rooms away from their place in the kitchen, Seungri heard a distinct _THUD _on the carpet; as if a giant dinosaur had just rolled off the couch. Unfortunately for Seungri, he knew this sound well.

"CRAP."

T.O.P was waking up from hibernation.

He had forgotten that Seunghyun, after devouring all his cookies, had sat down on the couch in the living room to take a nap so he could digest them all. It had been almost an hour now; he should've known he would be waking up soon. From down the hall, the sound of sleepy footsteps started to get closer.

"_Aigooooooooo_...!" He muttered under his breath as he grabbed a confused Jiyong's wrist and rapidly looked around the kitchen for a place to run or hide from the oncoming sleepy dinosaur. _Ah!_

_The pantry!_

"What are you- mmphhh!"

Covering his hyung's mouth quickly, Seungri dived into what little space there was inside the pantry and squeezed Jiyong in with him; quickly and quietly shutting the door. Beside him, GD squirmed.

"Jiyong... what time is it.." Through the door, they could hear Seunghyun yawn.

The GD heard the deep husky voice and swallowed. He was getting ancy, and the tiny space they were both squeezed into didn't help. To make things worse, Jiyong's erection was as hard as ever. To try and help satisfy his urges, he started to rub himself on the pantry door and moaned quietly into Seungri's hand.

Seungri, noticing this, chuckled softly and traced down his chest slowly; making where he was headed obvious. GD gasped and tensed up, grabbing his dongsaeng's wrist. "W-We'll get caught!" He whispered nervously.

Meanwhile, Seunghyun looked around the kitchen in confusion. If the two had left to go somewhere, he would've heard the door for sure, but they weren't here either... "Seungri? Jiyong?" He called out.

Back in the pantry closet, Seungri tried again to start touching Jiyong down below, but GD kept struggling from his hands. "What if he sees us?!" Jiyong whispered desperately; face turning red. "I... I don't want T.O.P hyung to see me like this..!" Seungri sighed. "Fine," he whispered back. Finally managing to win against Jiyong's struggling hands for a moment, he flicked his hyung's member lightly; causing GD to give a sharp moan (which Seungri had to quickly muffle with his hand) and made his legs start to shake. "But believe me, you'll be all mine tonight."

Seunghyun was about to look behind the fridge when suddenly a door behind him slammed shut quickly, and he turned around in confusion.

"Seungri?"

Bigbang's maknae looked out of breath, and his shirt was messed up. He also seemed to be pulling his shirt over something... "Oh! T.O.P hyung! You woke up?"

Seunghyun rubbed his eye sleepily. "Yeah. 'Cause I fell off the couch. Where's Jiyong?"

Seungri laughed a bit nervously. "Ahaha, I think he went to his room to take a nap for some reason.. H-He didn't look so well earlier."

Seunghyun immediately looked concerned. "Ohh, does he have fever? I think there's something medicine in the pantry..." he started walking towards the pantry door, and Seungri visibly stiffened. "NOPE!" He said loudly, jumping in from of his hyung suddenly. T.O.P looked confused and a bit annoyed. "Why are you blocking me like this?! Are you up to something strange again?" He growled, stepping forward towards Seungri, who gulped and pulled the shirt over his pants a little more. "Aha, oh no hyung, I just think the medicine may have expired since we hardly ever use it except for Daesung sometimes... but I tasted it and everything and I almost threw up, so I dont think that it'll be good for Jiyong hyung-!" Seunghyun gave him a funny look. "You're acting strange today.. and what are you doing eating _medicine_ anyway?" He sighed in confusion. "Aigoo... just let me know later if Jiyong is feeling any better."

Watching Seunghyun stomp out of the kitchen sleepily, Seungri breathed a huge sigh of relief. Casting a backwards glance at the pantry door, he ran off to the bathroom to relive his hard on.


	3. NIGHT ONE: Jiyong (Part Two)

**Back for another chapter~? Enjoy the cuteness & smut ;3**

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Seungri's Five Nights of BIGBANG

NIGHT ONE: Jiyong

_Part Two_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Earlier today, when I was feeling GD...

It was new. This feeling of running my hands over smooth muscles instead of delicate skin... was new. And I really enjoyed it.

Im starting to notice things about Jiyong now; like little cute things that he does or says. I think I'm starting to look at him differently.

If it wasn't for today when he stuck out his cookie towards me, I'm not sure if I would've ever saw this different adorable side of him, but I'm really glad that I did.

I wonder how I can get him alone with me tonight without being disturbed by the other members? It was unlucky enough that I had a run in with Seunghyun..

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"But Youngbae hyunggggg..."

Seungri scooted closer to Youngbae and bounced up and down. It was dinnertime, and Big Bang had sat down eating fried kimchi and meat.

Daesung laughed and poked Seungri on his other side. "Why do you want whip cream anyways? That's gonna taste so weird with what we're eating..." Youngbae just kept chewing and shrugged. "Im not gonna give it to you Seungri... my whip cream is special and I know youre gonna use it all. Hey!" He turned around distracted as Seunghyun stole a piece of his meat and laughed.

"No, no, I don't want to put it on the meat," Seungri protested, "I wanna use it later, after lunch." Jiyong and Daesung gave him a confused look. "Can I at least have the butter?" Seungri sighed impatiently.

"I guess so," Daesung shrugged, taking a bite. "Not sure what you would use it for though... ah, and we have to go to our dance rehearsal too."

Seungri looked at Jiyong, who was busy defending his food (from Seunghyun trying to steal it), and smirked. _Oh, I'm sure someone will find out soon enough.._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

After dinner, Seungri started to edge his way towards the fridge for his butter, only to be grabbed by Youngbae. "Youre not gonna leave are you? And leave us with cleaning up dinner, right?" Seungri sighed and brushed Youngbae's hand off his collar. "No, hyung.." "Then go get the wet towels and wipe down the table."

Meanwhile at the sink, Youngbae gave Daesung dirty dishes from the table to wash while Jiyong rinsed, and Seunghyun put the dishes on the rack to dry.

Seungri raised an eyebrow as he wiped the table like usual. _Its like they have their own dishwashing system..._

Daesung sighed. "Why am I always the one washing? We should go with Seungri's idea and just eat off paper plates instead." Jiyong laughed and shook his head. "That's wasteful! Besides, with us all washing like this, it gets done super quick anyway." Daesung groaned, before grabbing up a soap puff from the sink and placing it on GD's head. "But I'm always the one washing!" Jiyong shook the sudsy soap fluff off his head. "Aish! You've done it now!"

Seungri couldn't help but feel left out at the sight of the other members messing around without him as he wiped the table (Jiyong and Daesung were putting soap all over their faces, as Youngbae tried to get them together before getting a soap head himself, meanwhile Seunghyun was in his own world making himself a beard out soap fluff.)

"Don't forget about meeeee~!"

Seungri jumped up behind Jiyong and Daesung and pounced, getting both of them in play choke-holds. "Aha! Of course we wouldn't!" Daesung laughed while getting a handful of soap suds and slapping them on Seungri's face. "Aaah!" His grip having loosened, Jiyong squirmed out of his arms, only to be attacked and tickled by Youngbae. Daesung was about to do the same to Seungri, until they both felt someone tap their shoulder.

Daesung and Seungri looked behind them in confusion before seeing T.O.P grinning with a full beard and mustache. "I have become... Santa Claus!"

Everyone burst out laughing and stole bits of Seunghyun's beard.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

It was just past 7:00 pm, and the rest of Bigbang was getting ready for their dance rehearsal that was scheduled for tonight. Daesung and Taeyang were upstairs with the stylist noonas, and Jiyong and Seunghyun had nearly finished getting ready in the bathroom and were messing around and choosing accessories like rings and sunglasses.

Meanwhile, Seungri was in the kitchen edging towards the refrigerator. Opening the door, he took out atick of butter and hid it in his sweater pocket. _It's alright if it melts a bit, I need it to be nice and soft anyway._

Moving towards the bathroom, he paused as he heard GD's and Seunghyun's voices. _Now to get Jiyong by himself.._

"SEUNGHYUN HYUNG~!" Seungri pounced on his hyung's taller back and hugged him.

GD looked startled and T.O.P laughed, ruffling Seungri's hair "Aaah this! Where did you come from anyway?" Seungri shook his head and punched Seunghyun playfully. "The moon of course! Hey hyung, can I talk to Jiyong hyung for a second?" Leaning up to Seunghyun's ear, he whispered, "Maybe I can try to get you out of dance practice~" T.O.P widened his eyes and nodded. "That sounds great," he whispered back, "Or at least to have me dancing _behind _Youngbae this time?" Seungri nodded.

"What are you guys up to..." Jiyong said suspiciously.

As Seunghyun walked out of the large bathroom, Seungri flashed him a thumbs-up before shutting the door.

GD gulped when he realized that he had him alone. "Y-You've been planning this-?"

Seungri licked his lips and locked the door with a _CLACK._

Before Jiyong had realized what was happening, Seungri had backed him up against the wall and was biting his neck. "Ive been watching you all this time you know," he hissed as he pinned GD's wrists up over his head, earning a gasp. "And its been so hard not to take you right then and there, with all the members watching..."

"Seunghyun watching me..?" Jiyong shuddered. "N-No! For him to see me like this, it would be- mmmph!"

Seungri cut GD off with his kiss as he used his other hand to push Jiyong's hips close against his; smirking as he felt the rapidly hardening member swell beneath his own and GD gasp into his mouth at the hot friction.

Breaking the kiss, Seungri suddenly stepped back from Jiyong who panted heavily; looking up at him in confusion at the sudden stop.

"Hold on, I want to try something."

Pulling out the stick of butter from the fridge out of his pocket, he grabbed GD and turned him around, facing the wall. "Aaah! what are you-"

"Shh." Seungri put his hand over Jiyong's mouth. "If this is gonna work, you have to stay quiet, kay? Now put your hands up on the wall." _You're gonna need it.._

GD looked doubtful, but did as he was told. He knew he should've expected what might happen, but it still didn't stop him from letting out a gasp as Seungri roughly yanked his leather pants and boxers down to his ankles.

Immediately turning red after feeling the cool air touch his bare skin, Jiyong tensed at the feeling of vulnerability and tried to say something, but it came out muffled around Seungri's hand. "Shhh.. now spread your legs farther apart," Seungri whispered as he pressed closer to GD's back. Hanging his head in embarrasment as another hot rush flowed through his face and letting out a small whimper through Seungri's hand, Jiyong hesitantly did as he was told.

Running his hand slowly up GD's inner thigh, Seungri kissed his neck and started to grope his ass, smirking as Jiyong's face flushed red and he shuddered.

Suddenly GD gasped as he felt something slippery start to coat his entrance, and Seungri had to muffle him again with his hand. "This is going to be a little rough, but hopefully the butter will help." He whispered before inserting two fingers inside of his hyung.

Jiyong felt the pain stab into him as Seungri added yet another finger inside, but it quickly started turning to pleasure as he moved deeper inside and rubbed his prostate, earning a moan that he tried his best to hold back. Swirling his fingers around inside and feeling every part of his hot entrance, Seungri released his hand on GD's mouth for a moment and took hold of Jiyong's member, which had grown quite a bit, and rubbed it up and down slowly and firmly. Jiyong's legs started to shake again as he panted heavily and shut his eyes. "Aaaahn, Seungri.. i-its too much...!" Suddenly, just as quickly as he had entered, Seungri pulled his fingers out of him; feeling GD collapse a bit onto the wall.

Suddenly Jiyong let out a desperate yelp as something thick was shoved inside him roughly. "Aishh! Hyung, I said to be quiet-!" Seungri hissed into his ear giving his member a sharp squeeze; making Jiyong whimper and double over shakily on the wall.

GD didn't think he could take much more of the big thick thing inside of him, but Seungri started sliding it farther inside of him slowly while rubbing the tip of his member. Gasping and panting heavily, Jiyong had to cover his own mouth to keep from yelping again as Seungri shoved in another inch of the object. "Comon hyung... you almost got it," Seungri whispered, kissing his neck from behind and continuing to flick his thumb over the tip of his throbbing member back and forth.

Finally, just as GD felt himself on the verge of cumming, he felt that the end of the thick thing had a soft, slim base; and realized what it was.

"Y-YOU PUT A _BUTT PLUG_ INSIDE OF ME?!"

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet?"

Biting down on his neck and pushed his thumb into the slit on GD's member as he squeezed again, Seungri chuckled and supported some of Jiyong's weight as he came with a shuddering gasp and his legs went weak.

"I want you to keep that inside," Seungri said, licking his lips as he slid his finger up GD's softening shaft, picking up his cum. "It'll be fun, just watch..." Putting the finger in his mouth, he stepped back from his hyung and started to walk to the door, leaving Jiyong to slip down the wall, panting.

"Oh yeah. You should have Seunghyun practice dancing in the back of the formation. Something will happen to you if you don't.."

Slipping out into the hallway, Seungri left Jiyong alone in the bathroom to adjust to the plug throbbing inside of him.

"...Gaesaeki-!"

-\-\-\-\-\-\-

**Hope the chapter was good! I have so much fun writing these lol~**

**_~Scratch_**


	4. NIGHT ONE: Jiyong (Part Three)

**Seungri's Five Nights of BIGBANG**

**NIGHT ONE: Jiyong**

_Part Three_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Oh god, I can feel it.

The sex toy that Seungri put inside me makes my insides throb in heat. Every time I think about it; how something naughty like this is inside me, and how roughly Seungri handled me when he put it in.. I can't help but get harder.

We're going to leave soon for our concert practice, and I can't get myself under control! What is he thinking, getting me so worked up like this?! I can hardly think straight right now, I'm so irritated and aroused.

Aaah... but.. it's starting to feel good.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Hey, where's Jiyong-hyung?"

Youngbae and Seungri were inside the large sleek minivan, with T.O.P just now stepping his lengthy legs into it, when Daesung tipped his head to the side and looked back towards Bigbang's dorms.

"Oh, I'm sure he's coming~" Seungri assured him, chuckling.

Seunghyun gave him a curious look as he slid into the middle seat in between him and Youngbae. "Why, do you know where he is?" Seungri only smirked at his hyung and looked out the window. "Ah, y'know.. probably fixing his clothes up or something."

Meanwhile, Jiyong was just behind the open doorway of the dorms, putting his arms against the wall and gritting his teeth; trying to adjust to the toy inside him one last time before he left in the sleek minivan with the other members. Panting slightly, he adjusted his pants and tucked his semi-hard member up so it was harder to notice.

"JIYONG HYUNGGGGG~!"

"COMING!"

_Wow that sounds kinda wrong._

Grabbing up some of the music drafts he had been working on for bigbang's new song, he stumbled out of the doorway and shut the door behind him. Running to the minivan awkwardly, he took the seat in the middle row next to Daesung because the back row was full. "What took you so long?" Youngbae asked behind him absentmindedly, scrolling through his phone a bit. GD closed the door and started to sit down. "Ah, just had to grab the music- DRAFTSSSs-!"

As he started to put his weight on the seat, the plug drove inside him deeper and he immediately gave a yelp and flinched up. Seunghyun laughed, and Daesung and Youngbae looked startled. Seungri only chuckled knowingly..

After a quick moment of awkwardly not knowing what to say, GD laughed nervously. "A-Aigo..!" He bent down to pick up an imaginary something off the floor and flick it out the window. "I think I stepped on a pin-!"

"Geez hyung, be careful!" Daesung laughed, pulling out some candy from his pocket. Popping it in his mouth, he started fumbling with his seatbelt. Meanwhile, Jiyong started to ease himself on the seat again, this time slowly. "Yeah, I guess I should.." Feeling the toy start to push up inside of him again, he bit his lip in frustration. _My weight isn't even completely on it yet!_

"Alright, so to YG's?" The driver up front asked, putting the minivan into gear. "Yup," answered Youngbae, but GD was hardly listening. Unfortunately because he wasn't listening, he didn't expect it when the minivan started forward; forcing the rest of his weight on the seat suddenly. Biting back a gasp, Jiyong tensed as he felt the tip of the toy start to rub that special spot deep inside him. Panting quietly, he tried shifting around in his seat to help ease off the pressure, but all it did was make the toy swirl around his prostate slowly; and GD shut his eyes tight trying to hold back a moan as he felt that strange hot feeling start to tingle below his stomach. Behind him, Seungri did his best to keep from chuckling at the sight of his hyung trying so hard to keep himself together.

"So what's the new song gonna be called?" Youngbae asked behind him, snapping his phone shut and looking out the window.

"Ah, im not too sure yet, but one of the English lines in it-" Suddenly the car took a sharp left turn, and GD was cut off as he pressed up against the door; making the sex toy rub the side of his prostate again, forcing himself to bite back a gasp. "Sorry, what?" Youngbae asked, getting squished by T.O.P pressing against him from the turn. _Geez, this driver..!_ Jiyong looked over at Daesung to see if it was bothering him too, but he had his headphones in and was listening to music. GD swallowed hard before answering. "Cause one of the English lines in it goes "sorry I'm a bad boy," so I might just call it that." Behind him, Youngbae nodded.

"That sounds pretty good, im sure the fans will-" The car took another sharp left, and this time Youngbae was cut off as T.O.P squished him again. "Okay. Are you doing that on purpose?" He laughed, only to see that Seunghyun was falling asleep.

"Aish, this guy.."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Seunghyun hyung.. wake up!"

Bigbang's minivan had parked at YG, and the cars lights flicked on as the doors unlocked. "Finally!" Jiyong murmured, shifting impatiently in his seat. Beside him, Daesung stretched his arms and legs out. "Hey Jiyong.. T.O.P hyung fell asleep again." However Jiyong opened the door and jumped out of the minivan before he could answer. "Just pinch his nose," Seungri answered, climbing over Seunghyun to get out the way Jiyong had and jumping out of the car. Youngbae sighed and laughed. "Thats dirty.." Daesung turned around to face YB and smiled. "Then just try this!" Reaching back, he tickled T.O.P's stomach through his hoodie, and laughed when Seunghyun's face scrunched up with a groan. Suddenly Daesung's eyes widened. "Huh?" His hand rubbed down slowly. "His abs have gotten really hard...!"

Seunghyun sprang up immediately and grabbed Daesung's wrist off his stomach; face blushing a bit. "I told you not to say things like that..!" He laughed in embarrasment.

"Can I get out now...?" Youngbae sighed, pushing T.O.P forward. "This guy's butt is in the way!" Seunghyun laughed again and let go of Daesung's wrist. "Alright im going."

Meanwhile, while the other three members were messing around, Jiyong was hurriedly trying to tuck his hard on up in his pants so it wouldn't show as much. "Oh god.." he hissed as he grabbed it in his hand, feeling the pleasure shoot up his stomach. He wanted to just stop there and jack it off, but he knew that the rest of Bigbang were going to come out of the car soon. "Ah-!" Wincing at the friction as it came in contact with his jeans, he started to zip his zipper in a rush.

"So, how does it feel?"

GD gasped and jumped up as he felt the hot breath on his neck. Turning around, he was met with the dark calm eyes of his dongsaeng. _Aah, seriously.. why does he have to be taller than me?!_

"Y-You!" GD said sharply, poking his chest. "You have no idea how uncomfortable this thing is! Im so hard right now, and the toy keeps rubbing inside..!" Seungri only chuckled and traced down Jiyong's stomach slowly, cutting him off sharply and making him shudder. "Sounds pretty good," he whispered. "Because tonight... I want you to be so desperate for me.. that you're going to beg for it."

Seunghyun and Youngbae started comung out of the minivan, with Daesung at the front. "Jiyong hyung! You almost forgot your song drafts in the car!" He called out, waving the paper. Seungri only smirked and gave his hard on a tap through his pants before turning around to face the other member, leaving GD trying his best not to sink to the ground shakily. _What? Who says im going to bed with him anyway?_ Seeing Daesung stepping closer, he did his best to compose himself again with a nervous smile.

"Hey hyung.. are you okay?" Daesung handed him the lyric drafts as the minivan driver behind them started pulling away. The group started walking towards YG's; with him and Daesung off to the side a bit.

"Yeah, im alright.. I'm just tired." He lied.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Alright you guys. We're going to be rehearsing for the live dance version of Fantastic Baby, so I want everyone to do their best!" The trainer said, tying her hair up in a bun. "Noona.. can I go get some water really quick?" Daesung asked, pointing to his tongue. "Make it quick," she replied, taking out her schedule on a clipboard. Meanwhile, Jiyong was off to the side with his hands on his knees.

"Aish, what am I gonna do.." he had just barely started to adjust to it inside him again after he stood up; but he didnt know how well he could DANCE with it in him! Panting, he glared at Seungri in front of him, who was talking to Youngbae, and felt his member throb inside his pants again. _It's so hard to focus when you're this turned on.._

He shook his head rapidly and was about to go get a bit of water himself before the trainer called him over. "Oh, yes?" He answered, jogging over. "About the dance order for the rehearsal," she started, pen in her mouth. "It'll be the same as it was last time, right?" Jiyong felt the toy rub up again inside him, and a hot feeling started tingling down below. "Aah... a-ah, yes! Same as last time?" He replied, distracted. "Alright then, now that Daesung's back, we're gonna start so.." GD snapped to attention as best he could and nodded. "Ill get in position then."

The other members, who had heard the conversation, had already started to get in their usual formation; with Youngbae in front, T.O.P and himself on either side of YB, and Daesung and Seungri just behind them. This way, the whole group looked like an arrow. "Aaaah, this practice is crazy!" Daesung sighed begind him. However, out of the corner of his eye, GD could see Seungri stare at him intentionally.

"Alright, and... GO!"

But as their trainer flicked on the music, GD pushed it to the back of his head and did his best to carry out the steps and ignore the throbbing toy inside him. _One and two and twist and bow.. step and turn and duck and step..._ He thought he was doing pretty well, until he had to do the move to switch places with Daesung. _Here comes this one part..!_ Running forward, he jumped over Youngbae and twisted his body to avoid Daesung; which made the plug inside him press against his prostate roughly. Gasping as he landed back on the ground, he missed a step and landed on his foot in a weird way; making him fall into Seunghyun's shoulder with a yelp. "Jiyong-?" T.O.P grabbed his arm, but ended up just falling too instead; smushing his dongsaeng with his body as he fell on top of him.

"What the-? Cut!" The trainer blowed the whistle a bit. "How- when-?" GD hid his face with his hands and laughed in embarrasment as he pushed Seunghyun off of him. Daesung gave him a hand up with a funny look. "Ah, I'm sorry noona... my foot fell asleep." The trainer raised an eyebrow and scribbled something on the clipboard before snapping it shut again. "Okay then.. how about we practice Taeyang and GD's part only? The rest of you guys, wait behind me."

Him and Youngbae got in position again, and the rest of bigbang walked behind the trainer and sat down on the floor. But funny enough, he could see Seungri staring at him again.. _What in the world does he want? Staring at me like this, seriously.._ "Ready? Ill press the music on in a sec." Jiyong shook his head._ I have to try to focus here.. this part isn't so bad anyway, its not like I have to jump over him again._ "Aaaand.. GO!"

As the music turned on, Youngbae slid smoothly into position behind him and lip-synced the lyrics that played while he made subtle waves and gestures with his hands and body. Meanwhile behind him, GD did the rap parts and danced with more beat. _Slide and step and turn and slide-_

Suddenly, in the space of a moment, he felt a blind moment of intense pleasure and almost felt his eyes roll back a bit as his legs buckled beneath him. The sex toy inside him gave a short but very rough vibration to his prostate, and he couldn't even yelp because it was so intense and unexpected.

"Jiyong hyung!" His knees were on the ground and he was supporting his weight with his forearms. Gasping slightly, he lifted his head to see that Seunghyun and Daesung had stood up in concern and Youngbae was coming towards him quickly. But in the back, behind everyone, Seungri was covering his mouth trying not to laugh and still sitting down.

In his hands was a small remote..

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

**Scratch here! Hoped you liked the chapter, fresh ones coming soon!**

**Review if you think of any cute scenarios any of the characters could be in! I love hearing from you guys, and I like to use suggestions in my chapters ^ v^~**

_~Scratchkitty_~


	5. NIGHT ONE: Jiyong (Part Four)

**Back for a steamy hot plate of kpop yaoi?**

**You've come to the right place! ohohohoho~ ;3**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Seungri's 5 Nights of BIGBANG**

**NIGHT ONE: Jiyong**

_**Part Four**_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Hey, so what the heck happened to you just now?" A deep raspy voice asked above him.

Jiyong sighed and plopped his head face-first on the pillow he was laying on. After he had collapsed from Seungri's violent teasing game with the toy- no, _vibrator-, _their trainer and Daesung (mostly Daesung) had insisted for him to lay down on the mat in the corner.

_"Hyung! You collapsed in practice! And you were telling me that you weren't sick.. something must be off. Please lie down, you must be exhausted."_

GD lifted his head up from the pillow again and was met with Seunghyun's eyes; intense and clouded with concern.

"I... I guess I just got so weak and.. my legs couldn't hold me anymore." Jiyong bit his lip and looked away. "I dont really think it's much of anything though."

Seunghyun let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes almost painfully, pinching the bridge of his nose.

GD swallowed nervously. "I-It really isn't that bad! I just-" Suddenly he was cut off as Seunghyun pressed two fingers to his lips. Leaning his face close to Jiyong's, he opened his dark vivid eyes slowly; making GD freeze at his intense stare. "Jiyong..." Seunghyun leaned closer, and GD's heart beat wildly as his eyes widened. That perfectly chiseled face was so close to his; so close he could almost feel the hot breath on his cheek, so close he couldn't think straight, so close he couldn't break the lock that sealed their eyes together.

"H-Hyung... what are you..?" His voice came out in a shaky whisper.

Suddenly Seunghyun grabbed GD's head and shoulders and squeezed him into a tight hug against his broad chest. "Don't tell me that they're overworking you.. I've heard a lot of things about singers getting so exhausted they would collapse even on stage, and after seeing you today, I..."

Jiyong closed his eyes and breathed in Seunghyun's scent. It was husky and sweet and strong. "I promise it's not YG or anything. I just stayed up pretty late writing the new lyrics, and I might have just gotten a fever or something.." Seunghyun hugged him more closely. "You promise?" Jiyong laughed a little at TOP's cute childishness. "Yes! Now let go before you choke me!"

As Seunghyun let go and threw him a water bottle, Jiyong couldn't help but notice a certain member out of the corner of his eye.. Turing his head to look, he saw Seungri eyeing him; a look of jealousy on his face; but GD only smirked. _'Ha! I bet I can back at him now.'_

Seunghyun sat down next to him again and took a sip out of his own water bottle. "How long have you been feeling like this? You should've told me so I coulda carried you around on my back," He laughed, a silly grin on his face. Jiyong chuckled and rolled over onto his back, looking up at Seunghyun behind him. In front of them, their trainer was working with Daesung and Youngbae's routine. "Not that long... wait, how would you carry me around everywhere?"

"Daesung isn't the only one who's been working out!" Seunghyun pretended to flex his arms under his hoodie. Suddenly, he grabbed his water bottle next to him and started twisting open the cap. "Here, you should drink some!" Jiyong raised an eyebrow, but Seunghyun tapped his lips. "Open your mouth," He said, bringing the water bottle closer. Seeing Seungri huff in annoyance on the other side of the room, GD smiled mischievously; closing his eyes and opening his small mouth.

But as he felt the cool liquid flow into his mouth, suddenly a violent throbbing sensation shook inside of him, and his eyes shot open as it vibrated right against his special spot- no, too close-!

"AAAAHN-!" Jiyong moaned loudly before choking on the water. Sitting up straight frantically, he coughed and gasped for breath, shooting Seungri who was smirking a death glare.

"Jiyong? What's wrong?!" Seunghyun started coming closer to him, but GD turned his body away quickly. The sex toy inside him was still vibrating, and his member was throbbing hard and growing quickly. Grabbing the pillow to cover his lower body, he scooted away a bit, panting. "I-I'll be alright-!" He gasped as he felt the vibrations suddenly increase in frequency; making him double over sharply. _Oh god I can't take it much longer-! _The distinctive hot feeling was beginning to pool below his stomach as the bulge in his pants grew larger.

Seunghyun grabbed his shoulders from behind in concern. "Was it something you ate?" Suddenly, an idea came to mind. "I-I think I'm gonna be sick!" GD panted, looking up at Seunghyun with puppy dog eyes. T.O.P looked taken aback, but immediately started helping him up with strong arms. "Hurry, the bathroom's pretty close! I'll get you some more water!"

As GD stumbled off to the bathroom, still holding the pillow over his lower body and crotch, he silently cursed Seungri's name in his head. _'Is he crazy?! Does he __want__ Seunghyun hyung to see me with a hard on?! Why in the world did he even start this whole vibrator thing anyway?' _Reaching the bathroom and praying in embarrassment that Taeyang or Daesung hadn't seen him, Jiyong shut the door behind him quickly; panting hard. _'I've had enough!' _GD let his legs fall below him as he fumbled with his belt and zipper. _This thing is coming __out__of me.. _ _Sliding his boxers down with a hiss at feeling the air touch his pulsing member, he laid on his back and traced a hand down his stomach tentatively. But now that he was alone and not being watched, the vibrator was starting to feel good. Really _ he could leave it in just a bit longer..? Grasping his shaft uncertainly, GD gasped as he grabbed it a bit too hard and felt a jolt of pleasure shoot up his stomach. "Ahhhnnn..." Clenching his eyes shut, he spread his legs a bit wider and shifted around at the feeling of the vibrator inside; it's vibrations that had slowed to a good pace were now making him harder slowly but surely._'If I can just take care of this quickly, then-'_

_**"KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK"**_

GD froze as the door next to him started opening slowly with a low creak. There was no real way to hide himself like this, his lower half undressed and legs spread, with his hand gripped on his member just beginning to stroke it; and he felt his heart drop to the floor as he saw the door handle turn slowly.'OHGEEZOHCRAPOHGODHELPME WHY DIDN'T I LOCK THE DOOR-'

But before he could move, Seungri's head popped in the doorway; a smirk on his face that only grew as he saw the sexy position his hyung was in. "Ah, I thought you might need to take care of something.. I didn't think you would break so soon though~"

_"You!" _GD seethed, trying to catch his breath back. "You almost gave me a _heart attack_!"

Seungri ignored him and only stepped inside the bathroom, this time locking the door behind him with a click. "Shall I join you? It's like you're just inviting me inside you with that position.."

Jiyong suddnely realized that his legs were still spread with everything on display; and felt like a brick hit his head. Face reddening rapidly, he quickly snapped his legs shut and hid his hands between his thighs. "Y-You-! You shouldn't look there like that so easily!" Remembering all the humiliation he had to go through all day in a rush, he suddenly widened his eyes in anger. "And what did you think you were doing toying with me so roughly in front of everyone like that!? I'm older than you! I should come over and throw you on the ground right n-"

GD had started to get up to walk over towards his dongsaeng, but felt the now all-too-familiar sudden violent vibrations against the hyper-sensitive spot inside him. "AAAAAHN-!" With a loud hoarse moan, Jiyong doubled over sharply once again and was gasping at Seungri's feet.

"Narrowing his eyes, Seungri watched as the form of GD moaned and whimpered below him. "Ah, hyung.. I am afraid for tonight.." Seungri turned the dial up a notch and watched with a smirk as Jiyong's moans grew louder. "..I am the one in control."

"P-Please... haah.. please... not so roughly.. aah!"

Seungri knelt down to his level; grabbing his chin and lifting it up sharply to enjoy the expression of pleading lust Jiyong had on his face. "You're so cute like this, hyung.. why haven't I seen this side of you sooner?" GD only panted and thrust himself on top of Seungri, who widened his eyes in surprise at the sudden change. Rubbing his bare erection over his dongsaeng's clothed and growing one, Jiyong's clenched the shirt on his chest and started to try to take it off. "Ohh god Seungri please.. I need you inside me.. I need you so bad- m-mmmph-!"

Seungri grabbed his hyung's head and crashed their lips together; kissing him fiercely and tasting his sweet mouth. Hearing him beg for him like this was too much to deny, and soon his tongue had found it's way into GD's mouth; exploring and dominating all he had to offer. "Aaaaah, Seungri.." Much to his surprise, Jiyong broke the kiss for a moment and moved down to his neck, pulling the neck of his shirt down roughly to expose more skin and starting to lick and suck his sensitive places; making Seungri bite his lip to keep a moan back.

As GD kissed and sucked up his neck, making him shudder at the arousing sensation, Seungri couldn't stop himself from reaching up with his hands and feeling Jiyong's soft (and currently blond) hair, then his smooth back and shoulders, then lower down to his ass; earning a gasp from GD as he groped it a bit roughly. Bringing a finger up to his mouth for a moment, Seungri sucked and licked a couple fingers before starting to swirl them around Jiyong's entrance; making GD let out a load moan as he received extra simulation from the vibrator as well as his fingers. _'Heh, I hope this bathroom is soundproof..'_ Toying with his entrance, Seungri suddenly inserted one of his fingers into the tight straining hole; making GD arch his back sharply with a cry. "Yeah, you like it when I'm rough to you, huh?" GD only panted and thrust himself backwards onto his fingers with his hands on Seungri's shoulders for support; face flushed red and wanting more. Seungri gave a low chuckle at this reaction. "I bet it makes thatcute dick of yours so hard.." Indeed, Jiyong's erection was throbbing and twitching with the need to be stroked; right below his own bulge in his pants that had become almost unbearable. _'But if I go further with this, then we'll get caught for sure..'_

With a growl, Seungri grabbed Jiyong's shoulders and pushed him off of him before turning the tables and pinning him down underneath his own body instead. Without giving an explanation, he spread GD's trembling legs apart roughly and grabbed hold of the end of the vibrator plug, making Jiyong moan in protest beneath him. "S-Seungri, that's sensitive-!" Taking his free hand, he covered GD's mouth. "This might hurt, but try your best not to cry out too loud," He whispered in his ear in a low tone. Jiyong could only whimper below him as he started to ease the sex toy out; slow at first, but then wiggling it around inside him, making GD's legs twitch and making him start to moan around his hand. Suddenly without much warning, he pulled the entire length out in one jerk. Jiyong immediately arched up and let out a sharp cry, a hint of tears forming around his eyes as his body twitched and shuddered from the rough treatment. Seungri removed his hand from GD's mouth and set the sex toy aside for a moment as he leaned down over him and kissed him deeply. The tears that wet Jiyong's eyes ever so slightly were to him both the most adorable and the most painful thing for him to see; and he kissed him lovingly to try and make up for his pain. When he finally pulled away, they both panted heavily.

"I thought I'd be nice and let that out of you," Seungri murmured, climbing off Jiyong and switching the vibrator off. Bringing it to his mouth, he licked some of the sweet juices off the tip. "Aaahn.. but Seungri, I need you inside more then ever.. now that I'm so empty, I-I really.." GD lifted his legs up and spread his entrance for him timidly, eyes still gazed with lust. It was pink and throbbing and leaking a bit of wet juices; as if begging to be fucked senseless right then and there..

Seungri forced himself to look away from the incredibly tempting sight and shook his head rapidly; feeling the swollen member in his tight pants throb with want. "Believe me, I want to continue just as much as you do.." Grabbing Jiyong's shirt beside him, he turned it right-side-out rapidly. "But if we stay in this bathroom, the other members will get suspicious for sure."

After making a whimpering Jiyong put his clothes back on and straightening his own shirt and pants, Seungri had GD in a piggyback hold and was about to open the door and rush out. _'I'll just say I'm gonna take him home..'_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Youngbae was sitting on the floor mat drinking water and watching their trainer practice rehearsing with Daesung and Seunghyun (especially Seunghyun). He was enjoying his well-earned break; at least until he heard a door slam shut behind him anyway. Turning his head to see what the noise was, he was met with the sight of Seungri quickly walking towards the exit with a very disoriented and red-faced Jiyong on his back.

"Hey Seungri! Where are you going? Is Jiyong feeling any better?"

At the sound of YB's voice, Daesung turned his head to see behind him and immediately stopped the routine to rush over to where Seungri was walking; with Seunghyun following behind. "You're back! It's been forever! There was some funny sounds coming out of there.. did he have to throw up?

"O-Oh yeah!" Seungri replied nervously, doing his best to keep his body turned away from the group gathering behind him. With his arms busy holding GD behind him; there was no way for him to cover the thick bulge in his pants."He- He really doesn't feel very good, I'm just gonna take him back to the dorm a few hours early and get him to bed! I already have most of our dance routine down anyway.."

"Wait a sec! You're gonna take the van? Slow down!" Youngbae called out after him, confused as to why he was hurrying so much. On Seungri's shoulder, Jiyong squirmed and let out a small moan.

"Nahh, I'll just get a taxi!" Seungri spoke louder over his shoulder in hopes for his voice to cover the sounds GD was making, and kept walking quickly towards the exit doors. _If I can just make it out.. _

"Hey, wait. HEY."

At the distinctive deep and raspy voice of Seunghyun; Seungri froze in his tracks. _Oh geez. _Was he being too disrespectful by rushing past like this? Was T.O.P hyung angry with him? With him being the maknae and Seunghyun being the oldest hyung; it was almost as if Seungri was hardwired to follow what he said. Swallowing down his nervousness as he heard the footsteps get closer behind him, Seungri just hoped he didn't make him turn around to face him.

"Take this with you!"

Seungri felt a cold sensation on his neck, and realized that Seunghyun had put a water bottle in the back of his hoodie's hood. Breathing out in slightly scared relief, he almost laughed. _'This hyung.. why is he so random?'_

"Gosh, you even scared_ me!_" Daesung sighed behind them. "I thought you were gonna smack him around or something." Seunghyun only laughed.

"I'll see you guys at the dorms in a couple hours," Seungri said, setting off again for the exit. "And Seunghyun hyung, thank you for the water bottle.

"Make sure to give him chicken feet! We might have some. I heard in Chinese culture it's good for colds." Daesung chirped, waving.

_Blehh! _"I will!" Seungri called behind him. As he shut the door, he thought he heard Youngbae say something about a thermometer.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Seungri taking away a horny GD? Ohoho for sure the next chapter will be chock full of smut :3 ;3**

**Any suggestions for story/smut/fetishes? Feel free to leave it in your review, and I might just add it in~**

_**~Scratchkitty~**_


End file.
